Reconnecting
by Love.It.Live.It
Summary: All she wanted to do is reconnect with them. With a little help from the one she loves, she can. AlicexJasper, AH, AU
1. Chapter 1

_**This popped in my head and I hope you like it. It's my first time writing a Alice and Jasper story so bear with me here. **_

_**I actually did some research of this lol. **_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Summary: All she wanted to do is reconnect with them. With a little help from the one she loves, she can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Alice's P.O.V_

_Flashback:_

_I stood out side the door. Why didn't they get it? I was just being me! I felt the feeling again. God I wanted to do it so bad. I just wanted to run but I knew my parents were going to be mad so I stayed. I'm not a bad kid I swear to it. It's just I've done bad things._

"_Mary" I heard my mother call me by my actual name. I walked over to her_

_  
"Yes mom?" I said. I was starting to get twitchy, I kept shaking my hands. My mother sighed. This can't be good._

"_I'm sorry" She said. Oh no "But you need help" I stepped away from her "We are sending you to hospital" She said. My eyes widen_

"_What!?" I yelled "Why!? I don't have problems!" I said "I don't!" My mother looked down again._

"I'm sorry" She said. "But it's for the best" I shook my head

"_No" I said. "NO!" I yelled than ran into my room. I hit my bed and cried. Why can't they understand? I heard the door open. "Go away" I mumbled into the pillow_

"_So you don't want to talk to your own brother?" I looked up at my twin Edward. I smiled. He walked over to me "Ally, I'm sorry" He said softly and stroked my hair_

"_It's not your fault." I said to him. "It's theirs!" I said meaning my parents. Edward looked at me with wide eyes_

"_Ally" He said "This isn't mom and dad's fault" He said. I glared at them._

"_They are the one's sending me away!" I said. Edward kept looking at me_

"_But it's your fault!" He said. I was surprised "If you weren't do your damn coke then you wouldn't be sent away! If you never hung out with Lauren and Jessica after practice everyday then this wouldn't be happening to you!" He said with hardness in his voice. "This is no one's fault but your's ally!" and with that he walked out the door and slammed it closed. I just cried more. I pulled open the dresser that had my coke. I took some out of the bag and lined it up. I found the one I use in the bag and snorted._

_End of flashback_

That was when my world came down. That's when I lost my own twins love. That's when I disappointed my parents. That's when I didn't care I did that. They sent me away!

I remember when I first got to the hospital. They asked me my name, why I was there and my birth date. Then they had me sit in a waiting room. After 30 minutes they called me in, gave me a wrist band that said my name and birth date. After that a nurse took me down a hallway. People were coming in and out. She showed me to the room I would be staying in

"_Remember"_ I remember her saying _"We are always watching"_ and with that she left. I remember unpacking and hiding the coke that I had snuck in. When they checked they didn't even see it! I had cut out part of my suitcase and sewed it back to were it looked like nothing happened. I had snort it when I was 'taking' a 'shower'. But got caught two months later.

After I got caught it was two months until I could have visitors, if I hadn't snort anything I would have some earlier. The first two months went by and I still had no visitors. I was losing hope that my family even cared. Hell I didn't know if they were so embarrassed because of me. But when it became December someone finally showed. And I remember the day perfectly

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room trying to get rid of the withdrawals. I was still going through the shit. I had some more of the snuck in coke with out anyone finding out and did it when I was 'changing', one of the nurse were told to look through my bag...even rip it apart and they found it. So here I am sitting all alone with no fucking drug! I heard a knock_

"_Come in" I said. I really had no choice. The door opened and a nurse, same one who ripped my bag open, came in_

"_You have a visitor" My eyes shot up to her and I had a little smile_

"_Okay" I said "Bring them in" The nurse nodded and shut the door. A second later the door opened, but not to the nurse but to someone else. My smile widen a little bit more._

"_Hey sis" Edward said._

"_Hey" I got off the bed and hugged him. I felt him hug me back, tighter. I let go and looked at him "finally I see one of you" I said. He laughed_

"_Yeah sorry" Edward said. "Can we sit down?" He asked pointing to the bed. I nodded and walked over to the bed as he followed. We both sat down. "I doesn't smell like your old room did" He said. I looked down_

"_That's cause I haven't snorted in a month" I said a little proud of myself. Edward looked at me and smiled_

"_I'm glad you haven't" He said. I leaned my head on his shoulder_

"_They didn't want to see me did they?" I asked. Edward sighed_

"_Esme wants to but is scared, Carlise was busy at the hospital." He said. "Some kid got attacked by a bear, a girl happened to come a cross him and actually got him to the hospital." I looked at him_

"_Wow" I said. He nodded._

"_Yup" Edward said looking down "Ally" He said a little bit after "I'm sorry for what I said to you before you left. You were already not in the mood and I just made it worse." I looked up at him. _

"_It's fine" I said. He smiled. There was a small silence until he broke it_

"_Ally promise me something" I looked at him and nodded "Please get better" He said looking me straight in the eye "Please. For me?" I looked down_

"_I can't promise what I don't know"_

_End of flashback_

After that I knew I had to change. I think since I was so determine to change the withdrawals were worse than I ever had. The wanting, the needing. It all came so fast I didn't even realize it. That's when I made a mistake.

June 15, 2009. That was the day everything fucked up. I guess the nurse that had ripped my bag apart didn't rip it all the way opened. I had three different bags. Two of them were token the third one was still in my bag. That day I had snorted the last bag. That day I ran from the hospital. It was at night. When it's night they had less security. I ran. Far away. That's when I met Jasper.

I was running down the street. Where? I couldn't tell you. All I knew was I _had_ to get away. Plus I was starting to rain. I saw a diner up a head. I ran straight into the doors. Everyone looked at me weirdly and I felt like I've been here before. Then I remember. It was a the diner that I had in my vision.

Yes I said vision. For what ever reason, either god loved me or not, I have had vision's since I was a young girl.

_Flashback_

_Anyways, It was the diner I had seen before. I walked up to the counter and a woman came over to me._

"_Anything you need?" She asked me. She had a thick southern accent but I knew enough that we weren't in the south. I just shaking my head. The woman just smiled and walked away. That's when I remembered my vision. This is when I was going to me him. _

_He was in the first person I ever saw in a vision. I didn't know who he was until I was 10 and found out his name was Jasper. He was gorgeous._

_I waited for a good hour before the doors. I hopped off the stool and went over to him. I smile_

"_You've kept me waiting" I could tell he was shocked. He ducked his head, like a real southern gentlemen_

"_I'm sorry ma'am" He said. I held out my hand and he took it. We started to walk out when he spoke again "I don't know what I'm doing" He admitted. I looked up at him_

"_That's fine" I said "I was just glad that you showed._

_End of flashback._

After that day, Jasper was always with me. I told him my story, and he told me his.

He was a general in the army. He was about 20 so it surprised me. He had said he lied about his age to get in. I asked him why he left. He said that he couldn't kill people anymore. _"It's like I could feel there pain."_ he had said.

Now I know your wondering what my story is. Well I'll tell you it.

My full name is Mary Alice Brandon/Cullen.

My parents were James and Victoria Brandon.

I had one sibling, Edward Anthony Brandon/Cullen

My father rapped me when I was 14.

My father beat me an my brother till the day he die...when I was 14.

My parents died in a car crash.

I started using cocaine when I moved in with my aunt (My dad's sister) and uncle Carlise and Esme.

I had more vision from the age of 15 to 18, the years I did coke.

I ran away from the hospital that I was _trying_ to get better at 19

I met Jasper 13 hours later in a diner

and now....

I'm trying to reconnect to my family. How I just don't know. As long as I have Jasper I can do anything.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**good?**_

_**Yes? No?**_

_**Tell me!**_

_**Oh and I want to make a banner for this, but if you want to make one for me go ahead.**_


	2. Speical Note

Have you ever watched on Youtube this girl named Nat? Maybe? I don't anyways every time she starts a video she does this awkward wave and is like 'hi'. That's what I'm doing.

So I know its been like YEARS since I updated…

So here's the thing. When I was on this account I loved writing, and I never stopped writing, its just my computer went down, like shut down completely and I lost everything, including passwords. I couldn't find the saved password to this account. I was so sad, but I didn't want to repost the stories and have people think I stole them, so I've been working really hard trying to get my password back.

And I finally did this week! I know, its been years but I was happy. I have a new account though, cause like I said I didn't stop writing. So I'm joining the accounts. I'm going to take all the stories from here, edit them, change some of them and send them over to my new one. What is my new one you ask?

My new pinname is : IDevinD ( /u/2314740/Idevind -type that after Fanfiction [.] net or simply type in IDevinD into the search :D Either way that's were all my stories are going to be.

BTW THERE WAS AN AWESOME REVIEWER DURING MY WRITING OF WHERE IT ALL BEGIN (OR WAS IT BEGIN?) ANYWAYS MEG! IF YOU GET THIS I MISS YOU! SERIOUSLY I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?

I love you all. And I missed you all.

So, for a week or two this account will be up, and then there will no longer be Love It Live It. Sad, I know, but it needs to be done. Thank you all that will come back to me. I welcome with open arms.

Love.

Love it Live it.


End file.
